A change
by krazyaida
Summary: What if Kurt Hummel wasn't the one that Dave likes? Instead, he liked the famous Noah Puckerman a.k.a. Puck. realy bad with summary..my first post!
1. Chapter 1

A fan fiction of Dave Karofsky and Noah Puckerman. What if Kurt Hummel wasn't the one that Dave likes? Instead, he liked the famous Noah Puckerman a.k.a. Puck. The story goes like this...

As usual, Puck would take a shower in the locker room after football practice. Dave, in the other hand, refused to take a shower when everyone was still there.  
>Puck, being curious about everything as he always was, asked Dave, "Dude, how come you never took shower with the others when there's still a hell lot of empty spaces?" Shocked, Dave did not answer the question instead he told Puck to shut the hell up.<br>Hearing that made Puck quite intimidated. "What? Afraid to show us your small dick or you actually have a pussy?" Everyone was already out at that time, leaving only Dave and Puck alone.

"You better watch your mouth, Jew, coz you might ask something you never ever wished," Dave replied. "What? Just coz you're much taller than I am that doesn't mean you can win against me," Puck challenged Dave's pride.  
>That was it.<br>Dave had enough of the tanned Jew boy's insults. Sometimes, Dave thought about what about this guy that he like? Probably those sexy tanned body and perfect abs of his.  
>Ahh, those mesmerizing eyes. How can one not notice all those good features? His face and his bad boy attitude were the highlights of everything he is. Dave slammed Puck against the lockers, hard. Puck let out a small groan.<br>"Arghh!"  
>Puck punched Dave's face as hard as he can. Dave did not realized the punch and fell on the ground.<br>"Told ya," Puck boasted.  
>Dave got up and punched the crap out of Puck. He was on the shorter tanned Jew boy. "Told me what?" Dave lifted Puck up and again, slammed him against the lockers but harder. Dave was so pissed that he didn't realized that his face was an inch away from Puck's.<br>Puck looked straight into Dave's eyes with those angry yet beautiful eyes.  
>Damn those lips. Looked so kissable. Dave did not know how many had kissed those lips but Dave wanted to be one of them for sure.<br>Dave bit his lips, controlling himself.

"This is what you call winning against me, Puckerman? Huh, all bark but no bite! "Dave insulted Puck.  
>" You watch your mouth, Karofsky! "<br>" Why would I be afraid of you? Entering that glee club already made you a fag with a pussy! "  
>" Fuck you, then what are you? Bullying us who you called fags don't make you any less faggy than us!"<br>"Shut the fuck up!"  
>"what? Jealous of us? That we're hell of a friend? As I remember, you never really had any real frien-"<br>Dave spranged himself forward and forced a kiss on the Jew boy. Puck let out a small moan of shockness.  
>Dave held Puck by the waist tighter; making Puck can't escape from Dave. Dave forced a tongue into the Jew boy's mouth.<br>Puck's eyes were wide open filled with shockness. He tried to push Dave by the shoulders but the muscular taller boy did not budge even a bit.  
>Puck bit Dave's lips.<p>

" Oww! "Dave stepped back, releasing Puck. Puck's rested against the lockers, panting hard.  
>Dave's bottom lip was bleeding. He wiped the blood off and faced up, looking directly at the shocked and traumatic Jew boy.<br>"What the fuck was that, Karofsky?"  
>Dave spranged forward, putting a hand across Puck's face. Puck flinched, letting out a small timid moan.<br>Dave's face was again an inch away from his. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck was all Puck could think of.  
>Dave grabbed Puck by the jaw and lifted his face to face him. When the tanned Jew boy opened his eyes, Dave said,<br>"Watch your mouth next time, Puckerman! You might wish something you never imagined, didn't I tell you that? If you tell anyone about this, you're dead. You think I can't do anything worse than this?"  
>" You're g-gay?" Puck forced himself to ask Dave.<br>" Wow you got guts," Dave muttered. "Don't ask me that! I don't even know if that's true. But I...I can't control myself when I look at you. Since you knew about this, I'm gonna have ta find a way to keep you shut up. If you don't follow what I say, I'll hurt everyone around ya, got that Jew?" Dave threatened Puck.  
>Dave leaned forward and kissed Puck again. Puck flinched. Dave smirked and left Puck all alone in the locker room.<br>"Shitshitshitshitshitshit! What have I gotten myself into? I've never thought that Karofsky would be like this. He doesn't look that dangerous and scary before," Puck said to himself.

"Well, finally found a way to get into his pants. That's all I need to be in heaven," Dave smiled. "But I have to watch myself, or I could blurt out the truth!"  
>The truth was that, Dave likes the tanned Jew boy since he first saw him. He was happy when they became partner in crime, bullying all those geeks. But since Puck joined that annoying glee club, Puck came to hate him. And Dave hated that.<br>He's been trying to find a way so that he could at least 'try' that amazing body of Puck's.  
>Dave licked his lips thinking about it. He did not know how many time he jerked thinking of fucking Puck.<br>'Meet me my house 2nite. B there! If not u're dead!' Dave texted to Puck.  
>'Fuck u! :p' Puck replied.<br>"Seems like he's coming for sure!" Dave smiled broadly.

Ding dong. The doorbell rang. Dave opened the door. Puck had the expression of an angry and annoyed person.  
>"What?"<br>" Fuck you, Karofsky!" Puck gave him the middle finger. Dave grinned and pulled the Jew boy into the house.  
>"what do you want from me?" Puck pushed Dave away from him. "What do I want? Do you really have to ask, Puckerman?" Dave smirked.<br>"Fuck you! I've should be the one who s'posed to be threatening you! Not getting threat by you!" Puck cursed.  
>"well, fag, you just don't have the balls to," Dave said. With the threat that he gave Puck, for sure he won't talk to nobody about him.<br>"Sit."  
>Puck looked at the empty seat beside Dave on the couch.<br>"You gotta be shitting me, Karofsky! I'm not a fucking gir-" Dave pulled Puck and he fell on top of Dave.  
>Puck gave a little oof and pushed Dave by the shoulder when he regained his strength.<br>"What the fuc-! Emh! "Dave forced a kiss on Puck. Dave let go after a while. "What is your problem, you psycho?" Puck asked angrily while wiping his lips.  
>"From now on, whenever I want you to come, you come and does everything as I told, have that?" Dave said.<br>"What if I don't want to?"  
>"Then I'll hurt your friends like never before and nobody can stop me."<br>Puck looked at Dave angrily.  
>"Now what do want me to do?"<br>"everything. Now do you want to be on top of me or I'm on the top?"  
>"I'll be on top!" Puck did not know if there was any difference whether he was on top or what, he will still play the bottom role.<p>

Dave lied down on the couch and let Puck went on top of him. "Now, what?" Puck asked. Dave grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer and kissed him, forcefully.  
>Puck let out a small moan.<br>Dave forced a tongue into Puck's mouth. Surprisingly, Puck responded and put his tongue into Dave's mouth.  
>Dave liked it.<br>It was a long wet kiss. Dave looked at Puck, shocked by the Jew boy's response.  
>"What? I might as well just enjoy it. I love kisses anyway."<br>" have you ever kiss a guy before?"  
>" other than you, no," Puck said.<br>Dave smiled. They kissed again, but this time it was more passionate.  
>Dave lowered his hands, reaching for Puck's ass. He circled it and squeezed it.<br>Puck grabbed Dave's hands. "Slow down, tiger. Too fast for me to take."  
>" You seem to enjoy it and taking it pretty well," Dave said while unbelting Puck's trousers and unbuttoned it.<br>"Seriously, Karofsky? SERIOUSLY?" Puck looked at Dave. Dave smirked. "Don't worry, fag, you're gonna enjoy it. I'll try not to make it hurt." Dave pulled out a tube of lubricant and a strip of condoms.

Puck's eyes were wide opened when he saw those stuffs. "You can't be serious?"  
>"I told ya, Puckerman. I want everything. Everything that I've never got to do before. And you're my subject. Got that?"<br>Puck looked unsure. "But stop calling me fag. I ain't the fag here. Got that, Karofsky?"  
>Dave nodded.<br>Oh yes he's excited with what was going on. Puck, on top of him with and unbelted and unbuttoned trousers. Damn that's hot. Dave can't help it from getting a hard on. Puck felt it. Well, he is sitting on Dave.  
>"Wow that's pretty hard," Puck said. "So does this mean I'll get fuck by you, too?"<br>Dave nodded. "D'uh. I wanna try it. Doing 'it' with a guy," Dave answered "then why don't you just grab any other guy? Why me? You can even call a male prostitute!"  
>"Nope. Not taking any risk of having any other people know about this and pros requires money. I'm a bit short on it," Dave said and slipped his right hand into Puck's shirt. He smoothly touched Puck's perfect tanned abs. Puck looked from Dave's hand that was under his shirt to Dave.<br>Dave grabbed his neck and kissed Puck again while smoothly touching every inch of the Jew boy's body. He folded up Puck's shirt and kissed his abs.  
>" hmm, nice." "D'you have some kind of abs fetish, Karofsky?" Puck asked as Dave went up to his chest and licked on Puck's nipples.<br>"Ahh..." Puck gave a little moan.  
>"You sensitive there, Puckerman?" Dave grinned.<br>Dave took Puck's shirt off revealing the full view of the beautiful muscled body of his.  
>Dave kissed and sucked on Puck's neck, making love bites on all over Puck's body. "Dude you gotta stop from doing any love bites of yours. Somebody gonna notice it!" Puck pushed Dave's head away from his body.<br>"So what?" Dave asked.  
>"Chicks don't do these kinds of love bites ya know? Only dudes do these!" Puck said. "Ok. Ok. No more love bites. Fine with me," Dave said.<br>Dave lowered Puck's trousers and his tight boxers, revealing his perfectly curved buttocks. Dave licked his lips. Dave smoothly circled his hands around Puck's bare skinned buttocks.  
>"Well hey, tiger, seems like you're pretty hungry aren't cha?" Puck grinned. "You're happy about the fact that I can't wait to fuck you?" Dave asked.<p>

"Hey, I love when people are hungry for me, but the fact about fucking me doesn't sounds too good for me. Can't we wait a bit longer? We have football practice tomorrow, man. I don't want Beaste to ask me why I can't do it tomorrow! I might even walk funny!"  
>Dave thought about it for a while. "Fine, but just fingers tonight. Got that, Puckerman?" Dave said.<br>Puck frowned. "Fine! If it hurts I'll bite you!" Puck said. Dave grinned and gave Puck a peck on the lips. He reached for the lubricant and condoms. "Open my pants for me, will ya?" Dave ordered. Puck did as he was told. He unbelted and unbuttoned Dave's pants, revealing the hard dick of Dave's.  
>"Man, that's big. And you expect it to be in me? I'll die!" Puck said. Dave unwrapped two condoms and put it on Puck and himself. Dave started kissing all of Puck while masturbated both of their dicks. Since his hands were big, it was much easier. Puck was hard already. His face was a horny face.<br>Dave opened the tube and put its mouth into Puck's buttock's hole and squeezed it. "Engh...Shit, that's cold," Puck said.  
>Dave's free hand smoothly and gently rubbed Puck's buttock and slowly inserted a finger into his ass hole. Puck moaned.<br>"Like that, Puckerman?" Dave said then kissed Puck.  
>Dave inserted two more and Puck looked like half hurt and half enjoyed. "Fuck that hurt, man." Dave fingered and fingered Puck and in ten minutes, they came together.<br>Both of them panted hard, especially Puck. Dave pulled out his fingers. Puck lied on Dave. Dave wrapped his undirtied hand around Puck's shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
>"See? It wasn't that bad was it, Puckerman?" Dave said. "Wasn't that bad? My asshole hurt so bad, fucker! "Puck bit Dave's neck.<br>"Oww!"  
>" Told ya I'll bite you if it hurts!"<br>" Whatever, Puckerman," Dave said while pulling off the dirtied condoms off their dicks, threw it away and cleaned both of their dicks with tissues.  
>"Want me to wipe your ass?" Dave grinned.<br>" Fucker. I can do it myself. I'm not a fucking girl, Karofsky!" Puck said and grabbed a tissue and wiped his ass. He was still in top of Dave.  
>Dave just stared Puck in admiration.<br>Dave pulled Puck's trousers up after he was done cleaning and then pulled his pants up. Puck got off Dave.  
>Puck touched Dave's neck where he bit. "Dude, it's bleeding." Dave touched it and saw the blood. "ahh, just a little wound," Dave said and wiped it off with his hand.<p>

Puck sighed and pulled Dave's hand.  
>"It's gonna get infected if you leave it like that. Plus, it was bitten," Puck said and dragged Dave to the kitchen. He cleaned the wound and asked, "where's the first aid kit?" Dave pointed at the second drawer beside the dishwasher. Puck took out a band aid from the first aid kit box and put it on Dave's wound.<br>"There, all done," Puck smiled.  
>Dave chuckled. Puck stated at Dave. "I just thought that you were cute for a while," Dave said.<br>" Ahh! Shut the fuck up! You don't call a dude cute, Karofsky! You call them hot or handsome."  
>Dave chuckled. "But you were seriously looked cute. Were always like that?" Dave asked. Puck nodded and said," Yeah, I've always take care of my lil' sis so... yeah."<br>" well hey, my dad's coming home and you can't be here or he'll ground me. Why? Coz he doesn't like me inviting people without his permission," Dave said while dragging Puck to the front door.  
>" You didn't tell your dad I was coming?"<br>" what should I say to him? ' Hey dad, Puckerman's coming so we could make out'?" Dave said sarcastically. Before Puck's hand could reach for the door knob, Dave grabbed it and kissed it.  
>"Today wasn't they bad, now was it?" Dave smiled.<p>

Puck stared at him and said," ya know, seeing you like this s making me doubt about you hurting my friends. Were you serious?" Puck said.  
>Dave's expression changed. He tightened his grip on Puck's hand and leaned closer. Puck gave a little flinch because of Dave's sudden change.<br>"Oh yes I was dead serious. Well you my friend, unfortunately have quite a big mouth. So I'll do anything to shut you up and not embarrass my dad. ANYTHING. Even if it meant raping you. I don't give a fuck," Dave smiled evilly. Oh yes he was serious. He'll do anything from embarrassed his dad.  
>"You were good today so I'll nice to you," Dave loosened up his grip and kissed Puck's hand and smiled. "but don EVER make me mad," Dave tightened his grip again and pulled Puck closer by the waist and kissed him. Puck closed his eyes tightly because of fear.<br>As soon as Dave let go, he reached for the door knob and ran home as fast as he can. He opened his front door and slammed it. He ran upstairs and went straight to his room.  
>He slammed the door hard. After he normalized his breathing, he threw himself onto his bed and landed his face on the pillow. He screamed as loud as he can but only muffled voice came out. He thought he could be cool about this but it turned out that Dave was far more twisted and violent. He felt helpless. He hated it. He hated it all. He hated Dave. He hated being the 'girl'. He hated the fact that he can't even do anything for himself to get out of this problem. And he hated himself for being too curious about everything. Then there was a knick on the door.<p>

"Noah? Can I come in?"  
>" yes, Ma" Puck got himself up into a sitting position. His mother came in and sat beside him. "do you want to tell me about anything that's been bothering you?"<br>" nothing, Ma"  
>" are you sure? Coz you sounded pretty angry just now." "No...It's just that...i was mad," Puck replied. "Really? Mad at what?" Puck sighed. "Nothing, Ma. I... I was just overreacted. There's nothing for you to worry about." "Are you sure?" Puck nodded.<br>" ok then, but if you have anything you want to share, I'm here for you. You got that, Noah?" His mother held Puck's face and kissed his forehead. "you are careful, kiddo, got that?" Puck smiled and nodded.

Chapter 1 ended. Wrote this in my ipod sorry if it's messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 of Puckofsky.  
>As Puck walk through the hallway, he saw Dave and Azimio. Karofsky noticed him and grinned evilly. "Mornin', fag!"<br>Puck stared at Dave in fear. Dave pushed Puck against the locker.  
>" what the hell are you staring like that at me for?" Dave yelled and left with Azimio. Puck sighed. Everybody saw what just happened and saw how much Puck's afraid of Dave. Kurt went to Puck and asked," Are you ok, Noah?" Puck was too humilliated to answer Kurt. He just nodded and ran to the boys' toilet.<br>When he got there, he screamed as loud as he can and start trashing the toilet by breaking anything he can. He smashed the toilets' seats, he punched the mirrors and cut his knuckles. He was stopped when Beaste came into the toilet when she heard loud noises.  
>" What the fuck are you doing, Puckerman?" she yelled. She pulled him from the mirrors and looked at his wounded knuckles. Puck gave up since he was exhausted. Beaste sighed.<br>" Come on, Puckerman. Let's go to the Infirmary room. Gotta have those knuckles get a check up," Beaste said and get him up and led him to the nurse.

" you ok, Puck?" Finn asked. " yeah im cool. I just went apeshit and let all out. So im cool for now," Puck smiled. Finn had a concerned look on his face. " come on dude! This is Puckzilla you're talking to! There's nothing wrong with me!" Puck smiled and looked at his injured knuckles.  
>" now this is what people call a true man!" Puck showed his injured knuckles to Finn and smiled broadly. It was fake alright. Inside, he was hurting and humilliated. He wanted to punch Dave so bad at that time but when he remembered about what Dave told him, he was scared.<br>The day went on normally. Well, not until after football practice. Everybody stared at Puck when they were taking shower. Puck realized the stares.  
>" What? Never seen my body before?" Puck sounded pissed. " No, it's just that there's a lot of hickies aroind your body. Who did you fuck last night, Puckerman?" Mike Chang asked.<br>" ya know Puckzilla..." The cougar last night was a one hungry cougar i tell ya!" Puck lied and looked at Dave. Dave only grinned. Everybody laughed when Puck said that. Today was quite a weird day since Dave actually took shower with the others like he doesnt normally do. Puck stared at him in confussion. " What the fuck is this guy thinking?" Puck said to himself. As usual, Puck was the last one to finish taking shower and change when everyone was already finished and went out. Well, that was what HE thought. Dave was there too. It surprised Puck to see Dave standing beside his locker with a grin on his face.  
>" What the fuck do you want?"<br>" Well, Puckerman, you're quite a good actor. So now i'm a hungry cougar?" Dave smiled.  
>" you are as big as a cougar and you were quite hungry yesterday," Puck said while pulling out his clothes from his locker. " you lied."<br>Dave made a 'What' face to what Puck said. " About what?" Dave asked.  
>" About being nice to me. You lied," Puck said and changed his clothes. Dave frowned. " Well, sorry about that fag. It's just that you were giving me the stare. And Azimio was there! He could be suspicious! " Dave said.<br>Puck sighed. " Well at least you should'nt have humilliated me Karofsky! What the fuck was all that for? I did this coz of you ya know, you fucker?" Puck showed his injured knuckles.  
>Dave grabbed it and kissed it gently. " well i'm sorry about that ok! Fine, i lied to you, but you dont have to be so pissed off! Come on! You're a fucking guy! Sorry about yesterday ok? Just dont ask me whether i'll do what i say or not,ok? Coz oh yes i will not hesistate to hurt people around you, so you just gotta listen to what i say , got that Puckerman?" " oww," was all Puck said since Dave tightened his grip.<br>" ya dont want me to treat you like a girl, coz I suck at it, got that. You're a guy so ya know what i want. So stop complaining and start giving me what i want. I was nice to ya yesterday to let ya go off the hook but not anymore," Dave said and kissed Puck.  
>" I've been wanting to do that from a long time," Dave smiled. Wait for me at the front door. We'll go straight to heaven together.." Karofsky grinned and left to get his stuffs. Puck clenched his teeth. " er ahhh! Son of a bitch!" he slammed his locker and grabbed his stuff and walked out.<p>

He waited for Karofsky at the front door as he was told to .. He have to listen or he'll be dead. Then someone tap his shoulder.  
>" ready to go, Puckerman ?" Dave smiled and dragged Puck to his car. He opened the door and pushed Puck inside. He then tossed his and Puck's stuff at the back seat. He started the engine and drove them to his house which about to be a living hell for Puck.<br>" your dad's not home ?" Puck asked. Dave stared at Puck," if he's home, I wouldn't have been doing this." Dave pulled Puck by the neck and kissed him roughly. Puck let out small then slowly pushed Puck towards the window and let him lean against it. Dave moved from the lips to the chin and slowly down to the nape of Puck's neck and kissed it. He then bit Puck. " OOWW! what the fuck did u that for?" Puck pushed Dave away but Dave didn't move even an inch. " it's revenge baby." Dave continued kissing all over Pucks exposed part.  
>" hmm.. Lucky, you're wearing buttoned shirts.. You realy do wait for this moment ain't cha fag?" Dave unbuttoned the first 3 buttons from the top and kissed Puck's chest. " Engh.. Ahn!" Puck moaned when Dave started licking on his pierced nipple. " hmm.. Delicious"<br>" wahn!... Wait! U're planning to do it in your car?" puck managed to talk. Dave paused and looked at him for a while and continued.  
>" seriously, Karofsky ? " puck gasped. Dave licked and kissed Puck's abs that he loves so much.<br>" K-Karofsky ! S.. Stop! " Puck screamed out when Dave start pulling down His pants. He stopped Dave's hands from getting any further. Dave looked pissed. "WHAT THE FUCK?" David yelled.  
>" shouldn't you use condoms and lotions?" Puck said hesistately. He was just trying to lag the time. He wasn't that prepared to have his ass shoved with something huge like Dave's dick.<br>" No need! It's not like I have any disease ! As for the lotion, I'll lubricate you with my sticky saliva.." Dave grinned and continued with undressing Puck. Puck had no choice but to give in. He didn't want his friends to suffer.  
>Dave licked his lips at the sight of Puck's bottom part like a kid possessing a popsicle. Dave gently rubbed it up and down till it's erected. He then lifted and spreaded Puck's leg and suck on Puck's erected member.<p>

" Engh ! K-Karofsky ! S-stop it! Ah! " Puck moaned with his sexy hoarse voice. Dave was so good in giving blowjob that even the mighty Puckzilla could not endure it. " Fuck! I'm c-coming! K-Karofsky ! " puck came inside Dave's mouth. Puck panted hard.  
>" S..shit! Can't believe I actually came so fast. On top of that, it was done by a guy!" Puck facepalmed himself.<br>Dave insert his finger into his mouth and scrapped out Puck's semen and played with it. He rubbed it on Puck's abs and hole. Puck gasped.  
>" hold it, Karofsky!" Puck stopped Dave's hand. " it's gonna be just fine... Just relax and enjoy.. This'll be our lubricant, Puckerman," Dave grinned evilly.<br>Puck closed his eyes out of embarrassment . He couldn't believe that he'll be devoured by a man such as Dave Karofsky!  
>Dave inserted a finger while calming Puck with kissing and licking Puck's sensitive parts. Puck whimpered. Dave paused and looked at Puck. " Wh-what?" Puck asked. " no, it's just that you were cute when you whimpered," Dave smiled. " so cute!" Dave muttered while kissing Puck's cheeks and neck.<br>By that time, Dave already entered 3 fingers. " ya know , it's said that if 3 fingers can already inserted, it means the hole is ready and also that if that person get aroused by his nipples, he'll enjoy anal sex," Dave kissed Puck's cheek. " you'll enjoy it, baby," Dave kissed Puck's forehead. " Engh.." was all Puck could reply.  
>Before Dave could continued further, once again, Puck stopped Dave. " seriously Puckerman! What now? You wanna make me mad or something?" Dave slammed the window. Puck flinched.<br>" it's just that I dont want our first, I mean MY first to be in a car. It's gonna hurt so bad. And I know, you'll be rough and forceful.. So please..? " Puck pleaded. He was realy afraid of Dave alright. Dave looked at Puck with an annoyed expression.  
>He then took a long breath and sighed. He scruffled his own hair and said," I've never thought that you were this fag. Fine, I guess if we do it inside than I don't have to hold back now do I?" Dave grinned evilly.<p>

He quickly get out of the car and pulled and dragged Puck out of the car " dammit, Karofsky ! I'm still naked!" Hearing that, Dave lifted Puck up and carried Puck into the house by the shoulder. " Karofsky! WHAT THE FUCK?"  
>Dave threw Puck onto his comfy queen-sized bed. Puck let out a small oof. Dave went on top of the sexy half naked Jew boy and kissed him. He ripped off Puck's shirt and threw it. " hey! That's expensive ya know?" Dave put his hand on Puck's mouth.<br>" seriously, just Shut the fuck up or I'll sew your fucking mouth! " Dave bit Puck's ear. Puck groaned. Puck had one hand on Dave's hand which on his mouth and another on Dave 's shoulder as Dave inserted 2 fingers into his ass. His face was red. Dave kissed Puck's cheek gently. " relax, Puckerman .. Or I won't be able to enter you gently and you'll bleed baby.." Dave whispered and played with Puck's earlobe. Puck relaxed a bit. He didn't want to taste pain.  
>Dave spreaded and lifted up Puck's legs and support them on his shoulders. He glided closer towards Puck and slowly and gently pushed his dick into Puck's asshole. Puck tightened his grip and almost scratching Dave's hand.<br>" ennnhhhg! EM! enghh.." Puck moaned while his mouth was still covered by Dave . Dave panted hard. " shit this feel great.. Hah.. You're so tight.. Awesome!" Dave kissed Puck while thrusting deeper into Puck. Puck face was bright red. Dave started moving in and out of Puck. " well well well, will you look at that, you realy love sex huh, Puckerman? No matter who you fuck or get fuck by huh?" Dave smiled while stroking Puck's hard dick. Puck shoved away Dave's hand from his mouth and said, " Engh.. You're.. The only.. Exception.. Only you..ahhh.. Can fuck me! Engh! Slow down, fucker! It hurts.. " Puck cupped Dave's face and kissed Dave . Dave startled. " what the fuck are you doing , Puckerman ?" Dave stopped. " kisses.. Calm me.. Shit! When are you gonna finish?" Puck groaned.  
>Dave continued thrusting. The more he thrusted, the faster he gets and louder Puck moaned and groaned. " shit! I'm coming!" Puck said but Dave gripped his dick.<br>" OWWW! what the fuck Karofsky ? Let go!" Puck tried to shove away Dave's hand but he was too strong for Puck to move it. " na'uh, baby, we'll come together.. Just a bit more.." Dave kept thrusting and thrusting and after 10 minutes later, he was too late to pull out his sick from Puck and came into Puck. And puck came on his stomach.  
>" ahh! Shit! Fuck! Fuck you, Karofsky ! Who said I'd let you cum into me? Huh?" Puck hit Dave's chest. " fuck. It felt all weird inside.. Eeee.." Puck complained. Dave grabbed a tissue behind Puck and wiped off Puck's cum .<p>

" Hah.. That was awesome, Puckerman .." Dave lied down on top of Puck. He kissed Puck's chest. Puck caresses Dave's head and ruffled his hair. " I allow only you to do that to me. So stop calling me fag, coz I dont do to guys," Puck said. " is that a love confession, Puckerman ? Dave chuckled. " NO and please pull out your dick, coz it feels weird to have something squishy shoved up my ass. " Puck pushed Dave's head away from his chest. Dave pulled it out and cleaned it up and lied down beside Puck on the bed.

Dave looked at Puck. He was already fast asleep. Dave sighed and got up. He went to the bathroom to get a clean small towel, tissues and a bowl of water. He spreaded Puck's legs and scraped his cum out of Puck until there was no more. He cleaned Puck's bottom and his whole body. After the cleaning, he went straight to bed and slept beside Puck.  
>" thank you, Noah" Dave kissed Puck's cheeks and hugged him and then he went to sleep. Little did he know, Puck was awake. " why did he thank me for? And why did he even cleaned me? Even if he was being nice to me, person who threat a person would not be as nice as this to the person he threat ! And he called me by my first name? Is he... Nah.. He can't be in love with me.. He's like.. Knows me and he cant be possibly like my attitude and all.. Nah.. Noah Puckerman! Shut the fuck up!" Puck said to himself while Dave hugged him tightly. Unconsciously, Dave kissed Puck's back body. " hmm Noah ... You're so cute that I wanna bite you so much..." Dave talked in his sleep<br>" this sex monster.. What thefuck is He dreaming about?" Puck sighed and chuckled at the sight of Dave. Puck paused. " did I just chuckled? At the sight of Karofsky? Argh! My head is soo messed up! Argh! I'm so fucking tired ! I should just sleep!" Puck did as he told himself. He slept. In the arms of the who had just fucked him. Hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like a dream. His dream guy, his crush, was sleeping in his arms, looking so peaceful. "So fucking cute..." Dave said to himself. The he suddenly realized that it was Wednesday! They have school!

"Shit!" He got up and looked at the time. "Fuck! We got only 20 minutes left!" Dave grabbed his towel and took a quick shower and get dressed. He grabbed his jacket and woke Puck up.

"Get up, Puckerman! We're late! "Dave shook Puck's body." Engh... Just another 5 minutes, Ma..." Puck mumbled. Dave sighed. Puck's body was covered in hickeys. "Alright! You asked for it!" Dave carried Puck on his shoulders and put him under the shower and opened the tap.  
>As soon as the water touched Puck hair, Puck startled and jumps on Dave and Puck fell on top of him.<p>

"Oww, my head..." Dave rubbed his head. "You! What the fuck? You could have woke me up nicer than this! "Puck shivered from the coldness. "Well isn't it nice to see a wet hickey-covered body in the morning? You really turned me on, Puckerman," Dave smirked. Puck blushed. " s-shut the fuck up," Puck got off Dave and grabbed a towel and took a proper shower while Dave's still there. Dave stared at the tanned perfect body of his. He still can't believe that that body was all his to play and enjoy... Dave only stared at Puck while licking his lips. Puck saw that and he stared back. Dave obviously wasn't looking at his face but his body.  
>"Why do you look ... So interested in my body?" Puck asked. Dave eyes met his. He smiled. " I just can't believe that you're all mine..Hey, how's your body? I thought I was rough yesterday... You seem to be able to stand up," Dave smirked.<br>"This is Puckzilla you're talking to, Karofsky. I'm not weak. I can still drive even when I did 7 rounds ..." Puck said and dried himself. He walked passed Dave and picked up his clothes. He examined his shirt and realizes that the buttons were all thorn.  
>His eyes were round. "Dammit, karofsky! Look what you did to my shirt! Now what am I supposed to wear to school?" Puck threw his shirt at Dave. "Just wear my shirt," Dave said. Puck paused.<br>"I can still wear my singlet buy since the school said no sleeveless... Guess I just have ta wear a jacket. Yo Karofsky! Give me your football jacket and a pair of jeans," Puck said to Dave. Dave slides off his jacket from his shoulders and tossed it to Puck. He then grabbed hanged jeans and tossed it to Puck.

"Nice jeans! Never knew you have my size!" " My uncle gave me but it's not my size. Ya can have it, Puckerman," Dave said. Puck looked at Dave curiously and suspiciously. " You're not asking for something right?" Puck asked.  
>" Hey, all I need is just a kiss, baby," Dave had open arms, ready to receive his morning kiss. Surprisingly, puck gave him a peck on the lips. " Just because you rape me yesterday, doesn't mean that I'm your baby, got that Karofsky?" puck said. Dave smirked but his eyes suddenly were focused at his watch. " Damn it! Puckerman! We're dead! " Dave lifted Puck up his shoulder and grabbed their bags and ran to his car. He tossed Puck and their bags in the passenger seat and drove as fast as he can. "Shit we're dead! Beast won't let us get away! "Dave said.<br>Puck looked calm. "Relax, bro... It's not like we're gonna be expelled... The least she would do is make us run 3 laps around the field. Nothing big," Puck said confidently. "Still! She's gonna make us work our bodies of! And are you sure you're able to do any bard activity today?" Dave asked as he parked his car.  
>Dave looked concerned. "Of course I can!" Puck said while staring down. He was somewhat embarrassed. Dave grabbed Puck's chin and kissed Puck and grabbed his bag. He gets off the car and waited for Puck to get out so he can lock his car. Puck was still stunned by Dave's action. "Aren't you coming out? We're pretty late as it is. Don't make it later. Get out!" Cave kicked the passenger's door.<br>Puck shook his head and came out of the car and ran to the school as fast as he can. He did not want Dave to him blushing. He went straight to the locker room to put his stuffs. He stayed still in front of his locker for almost 5 minutes when Dave came in. He was startled seeing Dave.  
>"Hey, I explained to Beaste that we were late coz the alarm went off and we forgot about today. She told me to run 3 laps and do 100 push-ups after school," Dave said. "And yeah, we're late 20 minutes for Biology class. Wanna ditch or what? You don't look to good. Are you sure you're okay? Coz I remembered how boastful you were when you said that you still can drive even after 7 rounds," Dave grinned.<br>"Shut the fuck up! I'm fine! I ain't some chick that needs attention after being raped! And fuck bio! Nobody cares about it! "Puck yelled. " well I do. Coz I'll get to know more about the human bodies and how it works. So I can explore you and do some experiment on you," Dave smiled evilly. Puck gave Dave his middle finger.  
>Dave smiled and said," well, I gotta go baby and if you ever need me just text me." Dave reached his hands into Puck's jeans' pocket and took his phone out. He pushed some numbers and save it as his number and gave the phone back to Puck. Before Dave left, he leaned forward towards Puck and gave Puck a smooth and gentle kiss.<br>As soon as Dave was out of sight, Puck cupped his mouth. His face was red. "Dammit! Why am I blushing over a one single kiss...that was gentle..." he touches his lips. He slammed his head against his locker's door. "NONONONONONO! I can't fall in love with him! He's like...a guy... Plus...he's karofsky, the guy who bullied my friends..." Puck let out a big sigh.

As soon as the bell rang, Puck took his History books and went to class. In the hallway, the students' eyes were all fixed on him. As he walked passed them, they whispered to each other.  
>Puck reached his limits when Finn came up to him and said, " What the FUCK are you wearing, Puck?" "What the fuck is wrong with what I'm wearing, Finn? Am I naked? No, I don't think so. So tell me, what's wrong?" Puck yelled at Finn for the very first time. Finn was taken aback by Puck's reaction.<br>"One, you do not own that skinny jeans and two, that jacket is obviously not yours, three, why the fuck are you wearing Karofsky's jacket?" Finn asked.  
>Puck was speechless. He had forgotten that all football jackets have your own name. And on the jacket he was wearing was obviously not his name. Before he could answer, someone put an arm over his shoulder and said, "I found him on the street drop dead drunk. So I took him home and his clothes were full of alcohol smell, so he couldn't possibly wear today now can he? And my shirt's too big for this lil' guy so he's wearing my jacket." Dave smiled. Puck bit his lips.<br>Finn clenched his teeth. "So that's why you didn't come to class thus morning?" Finn asked. "Yeah. Hangover," Puck replied. "Come home with me today for your shirt, 'kay?" Dave said and left.  
>"Dude! Since when did you guys good with each other again? I thought after you entered glee club, you stopped talking to him," Finn asked as they entered history class. They sat at the back and Puck begins talking.<br>"Hey, like he said, he saw me drunk and took me home. Not that we're good with each other," Puck lied. "Then why did he smirked at you before? I saw it!" Finn asked. Puck kept silent and lifted both of his shoulder as a sign he did not know. They kept silent when the teacher warned them for detention.

-  
>It was recess. As Puck was walking to the cafeteria alone, he was pulled into the locker room. Dave put his hand on Puck's mouth. "Ssshhh..." Dave smiled.<br>Puck pushed Dave's hand. "what the fuck d'you want karofsky?" "I wanna you to fulfill my fantasy," Dave bit his lower lip, smiling. "Fuck! Now?"  
>"Yes now!" "What is it?" "I've always wanted to make out with you in the locker room," Dave licked his lips, staring at Puck from up to down.<br>Puck was simply agaped. "Seriously karofsky? Seriously? I'm s'posed to happily eating tacos or pizza now and you want me to drink your cum and saliva?" Puck asked. "Yeah," Dave nodded his head. "Fuck you. Promise not to put it in?" "What in?" Dave smiled.  
>Puck shot a look. "Ok ok. But just fingers ok?" Dave said and before Puck could react to that, Dave launched himself at Puck and kissed him. He cupped Puck's face to prevent from Puck escaping from him. H pushed his tongue into Puck's mouth and fondle with his tongue. Puck decided to give up on resisting and just go with the flow. He joined Dave in fondling each other's tongues. Dave played with Puck's ass and his abs. He then lowered down pulled Puck's jeans off him and lifted his left leg onto his shoulder.<br>"Engh... Ouch... Not too rough dude... Please... At least lubricate me first before inserting your finger into my fucking ass! "Puck yelled at Dave." okay, lick my finger for me," Dave smiled. Puck shot him a look. "I'm serious puckerman. If ya don't, you're the one who's gonna get hurt. While me having fun hurting you. Lick it or bleed. Your choice," Dave grinned.  
>Puck grabbed Dave's hand and licked his fingers. His fingers tasted sweet so he licked it and licked it like he enjoyed it. That really turned Dave on. Puck saw Dave's erected penis and said, "Hmm... Somebody's enjoying this pretty well."<br>Dave licked Puck's lips and nose. He put his forehead against Puck's forehead. "You're too hot! I can't take it!" Dave took Puck's hand and makes him touch his erected member. "Rub it." Puck did as he was told.  
>Dave inserted two fingers into Puck. Puck let out a small moan. He was afraid someone might come in. Puck's hand moved up and down while Dave's fingers moved in and out. When Dave was hard enough, he said, "suck me, puckerman."<br>Puck's eyes were wide open. "you were serious about me drinking your cum?" "Oh yes I'm dead serious. I've sucked yours and now it's your turn. Suck it!" Dave pushed Puck to his knees. He grabbed Puck's jaw and shoved his dick into Puck's mouth.  
>"Engh!" Puck suffocated. "Don't you dare bite! If you don't want me to do it rough, suck it and use your tongue. You gotta have to be good in felatio!" Dave lifted Puck's chin up. Puck did not want to suffocate so he began sucking and licking. Dave's dick was so huge and he couldn't even deep throat it.<br>"Don't worry. You don't have to deep throat it. It'll dislocate your jaw... Hah! Damn you're good! Have you done it before?" Dave tilted puck's head up. "Man... Your expression now is the best!" Dave said. Puck was so good that Dave came after only ten minutes.  
>"Blegh! Seriously! You could have warned me first! "Puck said. Before he could puked it out, Dave placed a hand on Puck's mouth and said," don't puke it out. Swallow it." Puck gave an are-you-serious face. "Yes I'm serious. I told ya that you'll be drinking my cum and saliva for lunch." Dave grinned. Dave had a foot on Puck's crouch. "Swallow," Dave ordered.<br>Puck slowly swallowed the sadist's thick jizz. "Ergh... Disgusting! Fuck you, karofsky! I fucking hate you! I hate you for life! "Puck cursed and went to the shower room and took all of his clothes off and washed himself! Dave washed his jizz off his dick.  
>"Damn I smelled like jizz! Disgusting! "Puck washed his mouth a couple of times. "Don't exaggerate! It's not like I fucked you," Dave was annoyed. "Wait for me at the front door. Don't you run away," Dave ordered. Before Dave could walk away,<br>Puck asked, "why?" "So you could have your clothes back! And do something else," Dave smiled and left.  
>Puck made an I-don't-give-a-shit face.<br>While Puck was drying himself, the locker's room door opened. "Where the fuck were you all this time? Kurt told me somebody pulled you into the toilet and it was locked! What happened?" "Err... Nothing happened! Really! "Puck said. ' damn that faggot! I hope he didn't hear anything!' Puck said to himself.  
>" and why did you took a shower when you barely sweat today?" Finn asked curiously. "Err... Karofsky slushied me. So yeah," Puck lied bluntly. "While you were wearing his jacket?" Finn gave an I'm-not-buying-this-shit face. "He pulled it off first." Luckily there was a slushie in the garbage and his singlet were already wet cause of karofsky. Puck gave a please-believe-me smile. "Fine! Whatever. Just don't forget today's glee club practice!" Finn reminded him. "No can do buddy. Beiste punished me and karofsky to run 3 laps and 100 push-ups," Puck sighed. "Aaand were late for English class 5 minutes!" Puck said looking at his watch. After grabbing their stuffs, they dashes through the hallway to their class.<p>

-

As Dave walk through the empty hallway, he saw The Jew boy at the end of the hallway, leaning against the door, waiting for him. "Yo." Dave gave Puck a pat on the butt. Puck flinched. "What the heck, karofsky? What took you so long? My whole body hurts, ya know? Can't even be considerate huh, karofsky?" "Damn you nag like an old bitch. Shut the fuck up," Dave grabbed Puck's sleeve and lead him to his car.

-

" yeah, I just need my shirt back and some stuffs, and I'm outta here! "Puck smiled. Dave stared at Puck. "Oh come on, karofsky! I didn't come home yesterday! My mom was worried sick! I need ta be back home or I'll be grounded! "Puck pleaded." fine, see ya tomorrow," Dave gave Puck a kiss on the forehead and sent him home.

"Ma? I'm back!" puck called out as soon as he opened the front door. "Yeah. Back LATE! Where were you last night? You didn't even bother to call me! Do you know how worried sick I was? "Mrs. Puckerman started nagging at her one and only son." sorry, Ma. Yesterday was pretty hectic and all. Didn't have the time to call you and all. So yeah, sorry. I promise that I'll call you if I stay at my friend's house," Puck gave an apologetic smile.  
>"And who is this friend of your? Us it the Hudson kid?" his mom asked. "Nah, it was Karofsky," puck couldn't lied coz his mom know the Hudson family, she could ring them and knew he lied. She'll suspicious.<br>His mom raised an eyebrow. "I thought you cut your ties with him since you entered Glee club? What happened? Back to your old days?" His mom didn't sound approving to the fact that he's hanging out with Dave. "Nah, he's my lab partner. So yesterday we were doing our project and all and I decided to stay there," Puck lied casually.  
>"Is that his jacket you're wearing?" "Err... Yeah, sauce spilled on my shirt. So I washed it there," Puck lied again. Every time he lied to his mother he felt a sting of guilt in his heart. Puck gave his mom a peck on the cheek and a wink and went off straight to his room. He tossed his bag on the floor and changed his clothes. After he took a shower, he on his computer and checked his email. He scrolled down his inbox mails and stop at a mail from someone he couldn't even imagine. It was from Kurt Hummel.<br>"what the?" Puck was agaped by the content of the mail. It wrote, ' I heard you guys today. It was quite shocking hearing you...moan... I mean of course if u're with karofsky, u'll play the bottom role but I've never expected that you swing my way. Really, the mighty Puckzilla is actually being tamed by a man. Seriously... I still don't believe u're willingly to do all those things,' Puck gritted his teeth reading the email. That kid got a lot of guts writing this kind of shits to him. He continued reading the email. 'Are you possibly...being threatened? By Karofsky?' Puck gasped. Should he tell him the whole thing or just pretend that he do swing both ways? But both of that would ruin his reputation as the bad boy of the school that enjoys sex and cougars. He tapped the keyboard with his fingers, thinking hard.  
>"Fuck this shit! He'll make fun of me if I told him the whole shit! Argh! I'll just tell him that karofsky caught me cheating and he was just experimenting stuffs with me. That'll sound so like me.." puck said and start writing the whole lies. Then he went downstairs to look for some snacks and watch the television for a while. Hell, he was damn bored.<br>He then went upstairs and found that Hummel replied to his email. It wrote, ' well, serve u right! :p that's for cheating in exam! Well, I hope Karofsky had a fun time experimenting on u and be sure to be careful not to show how gay u are coz gay guys do aim u. Being done by a guy makes u a bit feminine. Always knew that Karofsky were into u.'  
>Puck frowned. " gays into me? What the fuck? " he sat and started replying. He wrote," no way that gay guys aim me. I mean. I'm Puckzilla ya know? No way they're thinking of fucking me without putting a fight first! And seriously! I ain't gonna be feminine! That is just not me! Gotta say that u have guts to say all this shits to me: karofsky interested in me? U gotta be shitting me man!" he pressed the send button.<br>He had enough enough headache. He jump onto his bed. He looked at his phone and texted to Dave. ' need u here at my house now. Emergency.' Dave's name was saved as MY MAN . Puck chuckled at the sight of the name. He never really thought of saving dave's number. but oh well.

Dave arrived 5 minutes later. " what emergency? You're pregnant?" Dave asked sarcastically . Puck threw a pillow at Dave. "Fuck you. No. Hummel heard us during lunch," puck said. "Fuck. Hmm... What did you tell him?" Dave asked. He doesn't look that surprised or panicked. "Told him that you caught me cheating in an exam and you wanted to do some experiment on me," puck said. "well, what did he replied?" "He said that serve me right and he said that gay guys aim me. I mean, who's gay other than him?" puck shrugged. Dave lifted one of his eyebrows.

"You do know that fags and gays are a bit different?" "Aren't they're the same? I mean both of them like guys." puck was confused. Dave sat on a chair and explained. "Gays don't really show that they're gay. They're just some ordinary guys like me. Nobody knew but fags show that they're into guys and they're dress and act like Hummel. See the difference? You never know who's gay. They could even be walking beside you."  
>"So you're saying that I have to protect my asshole from now own? Like a fucking girl? Fuck! No fucking hell! All this is making me becoming more and more like a fucking girl! As you can see, I have a fucking dick and two fists. No guys aiming me without a fight!" Puck was pissed.<p>

"Calm down, Puckerman! No one gonna dare to aim you! If they do have the guts to do so, then I guess they still don't know who they're dealing with," Dave lied down beside Puck on Puck's bed. "Hmm comfy. We should sometimes do it at your place. What d'you think?" Dave grinned. "No way in hell. My Ma and sis are 24/7 in the house," Puck said. He didn't tell Dave the part where Kurt told him that Dave was into him.

"Are they home?" Dave asked. "Nope, they went out to eat. I hate eating outsides," Puck replied. Dave sat up and made a cheeky face. "So we're alone..." Dave spun and pushed Puck down. He went on top of him and kissed him gently. "Engh... Damn you karofsky! Always have a time to do this shit!" Puck pushed Dave by the chin. "Hey, it ain't easy to make out in your room so please do let me do you for a while. Just a bit," Dave bit his bottom lips.

Dave unzipped Puck's jeans and pulled it down. He took Puck's shirt off. Puck did nothing to stop. Guess he agreed with Dave. Puck seems to enjoy Dave's make out games. Well, Dave's kisses were the best Puck had ever tasted. So he has nothing against it. "Hell yeah I'm putting it in! Jerk me off, Puckerman!" Dave ordered and jerked Puck off.

Dave's hand was big and thick so he had a bigger impact. Puck moaned slowly, afraid if his mom came home and caught them. When Dave was hard enough, Dave licked his fingers and inserted two fingers. "Shit! Two fingers at a time? Karofsky! "Puck groaned. Dave kissed Puck's cheek and whispered," relax, Noah. You're loose enough." Puck was shocked that Dave called him by his name. Without losing any time, Dave inserted his big and hard dick into Puck's hole. "Fuck!" Puck breathed. "Hmm you're a bit tight. Had it began healing?" Dave smirked and kissed Puck.

Puck looped his arms around Dave's shoulder. He moaned and groaned till he came. Dave was gentler today. Maybe it was because of yesterday. Dave managed to pull it out before he came and came on Puck's stomach. Both of them panted hard. Dave layed on top of Puck. "That was fast..." Puck said. "I was jerking of when you texted me. So I thought of you making me cum," Dave kissed Puck's chest. "Damn my ass feels weird," Puck randomly said.  
>"Was I rough?" Dave asked concernly. "Nah, it just feels...weird. I don't know," puck ruffled his Mohawk. Dave chuckled. "Yo, hey... There's another thing that Hummel wrote to me." "What?" "He said that you were always into me," Puck said bluntly. Dave lifted his head and stared at Puck. "What do you think about that?" Dave asked.<br>"I don't know. I think it's impossible and all coz you know me like, since kindergarten! And you can't possibly like my attitude and shits and I don't know whether you're experimenting or just plain gay. So what are you Dave? What are you trying to pull by threatening me? If you told me not to tell, I won't. Coz I've already involved in your gay love games. So fuck," Puck stared back at Dave. Dave kept silent for a while.  
>"Would you date me if I told you that I'm into you and I don't know if I'm gay or bi coz I'm still in confusion. So Noah Puckerman, would you do the honor or erasing my confusion," Dave smiled. "What? You're proposing now? Believe me, your gay. And j guess I'm about to join your world. Making out with you was quite fun. And I gotta admit that hanging out with you was fun," Puck smiled. "So what now? I can kiss the bride?" Dave grinned. Puck kissed Dave. "Something like that," puck said.<p>

Then they heard the sound of the engine of a car. "Dammit! They're home. Karofsky! Put on your pants!" "call me Dave," " what?" "call me Dave or I'll push you down now and let your family see us," Dave crossed his arms. "Afgh! You're so childish! Fine! Put on your pants DAVE!" Dave did as he was told. "I'm baaack~!" they heard Mrs. Puckerman opened the door. "Noah? Is someone's upstairs with you? Coz there's a car hear," his mom asked.  
>"Err... Yeah! Karofsky's up here! We're doing our project together," Puck replied. "You need anything?" "No, Ma...thanks," Puck said. "Okay, if you need anything just tell me okay?" "Okay!" Dave was already checking on his computer when Puck turned around. "What the fuck are you doing?" "Checking your emails and stuffs you got in your computer," Dave said, scrolling down the emails. "You have no rights to look into my private stuffs," Puck sounded annoyed. "Oh yeah I do. I'm your boyfriend now," Dave turned around and smiled. Puck made a 'cheh' sound. Puck made a whatever face<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Puckofsky ch 4

" Quick question, why are you close to Karofsky nowadays?" Artie asked and everyone leaned closer towards Puck to listen to his answers. " so what ? It's not like he bothered you guys lately! And he's my lab partner," Puck said facing away from the crowd. " even for lab partners you guys are way too close. You know that he's our enemy right? The one who bullied us all year long?" Kurt said.  
>" WAS! He's changed now! So what if I'm close to him? It's not like we bothered you guys! Plus! We used to be best friends once! And why do u guys even care who I hang out with? You guys didn't seems to care about my surroundings before! So why now?" Puck stood up and left. Finn was there, watching the whole scene. He knew Puck for too long to know that Puck lied. There was something more than just friends between Puck and Dave.<br>Puck skipped the whole classes before lunch. Finn went to search for Puck but then he saw Puck and Dave went to the back of the gym. Finn knew something was fishy. He quietly followed them and when he was near enough, he hide in the bushes. From where he was standing, he could hear everything, from the sound of panting to whispering. _Wait! PANTING? WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING?_  
>" Fuck, I miss you so much, baby! " Dave kissed Puck on the mouth and Puck kissed him back with more passion<em>. WHAT THE FUCK? Did he just kissed Dave? Puck, kissing Dave? That ain't Puck alright. <em>Finn tried to calm himself as he watch Dave's hand slowly went into Puck's jeans and circled Puck's nice round butt. Finn almost puked. _So does this means that Puck is the 'girl' in this? No fucking way! Puck would kill any guy who try to make a pass on him. _Both of the couple was panting hard.  
>Dave pulled down Puck's jeans and exposed his perfectly tanned butt. Dave licked his lips at the sight of it." It's been 3 days baby! My dick are soo horny for your ass," Dave licked and kissed Puck's neck. " Stop! Don't do hickies. The others will see it." Puck said . Dave nodded, letting a mm-hm sound and continued with making love. Before Dave could enter Puck, Finn left the scene because he was afraid he might puke right there.<br>Puck skipped a period after lunch but Karofky was in the class so where the fuck was Puck? After the 6th period ended, Finn went to Dave and asked where was Puck. " ahh..:: he's in the infirmary room.. He was sick.." Dave said, trying to avoid eye contact with Finn. Finn snorted. _SICK? I BET YOU WERE TOO BIG FOR HIM!_ Finn said to himself. " okay, thanks." Finn then went to see how Puck was doing. He was sleeping when Finn arrived there. Half of Puck's shirt was unbuttoned so the chest was exposed. Finn walk slowly towards Puck and quietly and gently lifted up Puck's shirt. He saw 2 hickies on his right chest.  
>Puck's eyes suddenly opened. He pushed Finn's hand away. " WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Finn asked while Puck sat up. " what? Why are you screaming?" Puck asked innocently. " You're with Dave right? " Finn asked. " was." " I mean DATING! You're dating him right?" " ohhhh... Thaaaat... I meant to tell you but-" Finn cut off Puck's sentences," is he threatening you? " " what? NO! HE'S CHANGED NOW! And I like him.. So why can't I date him?" Puck asked furiously. " You didn't care who I dated before so why are you trying to butt in my relationship? I finally had a real relationship, so why are you trying to ruin it?" Puck got up and left the infirmary room. Luckily, there was no teacher incharged. Finn sighed. How could his best friend do this to him. Finn felt bad when Puck said that he finally had a real relationship.<p>

***********************  
>" UGH! IM SO FUCKING MAD RIGHT NOW! " Puck said as he put his seatbelt on. " Come on. He's just concern about you, man," Dave said while reversing the car out of the Parking lot. " yeah! He's more like dissing you!" Puck said. " aww you don't to be soo protective. It's just some jealousy issues. Forget about it. If he still care for you, he should just live with it," Dave said as he drive the car to Puck's house. Mrs. Puckerman and Puck's sister were not home so Dave planned to sleepover at Puck's house. Dave was excited just thinking about it.<br>He parked at the parking lot and together they went inside. " ahh I miss the bed," Dave said and landed his body on Puck's bed. " remember last time?" Dave smirked. " aww, shuddup! " Before Puck could put his bag down, Dave pulled Puck on to the bed. He landed beside Dave. Dave went on top of him and kissed him. " man I'm so horny!" Dave licked his lips. " Puck pushed Dave lightly and said," you can keep it to yourself for a while, tiger. I need to changed first and a quick shower," puck smiled and took off his shirt. " ooh wah~ feels like I'm in a stripclub! " Dave said at the sight of Puck stripping off all of his clothes and went into the toilet butt naked. It took only 5 minutes for Puck to finish.  
>" that was quick. You really do love me huh, Noah? " Dave gave a warm smile. Puck smacked Dave's cheeks with both hand. Dave groaned. " smile like that only for me. Got that, Dave Karofsky?" Dave chuckled and nodded. Puck leaned forward and kissed Dave . He pushed Dave lightly on the bed and started licking and kissing and biting Dave's upper body. This is the first time that Puck lead in their sex games. Dave felt extraordinarily horny. He grabbed Puck's neck and kissed him passionately . " can you suck me off today?" Dave asked. Puck lifted an eyebrow. He hated sucking off dick.<br>" just this time? Cuz I kept thinking of the time you sucked me off," Dave smiled, reminiscing that perfect moment. Puck sighed and said," fine! But you gotta promise to help me with my studies cuz exam's coming and I can't take the risk or failing any subjects cuz I won't be playing football or see you if I do. " "promise." Dave replied. Puck pulled Dave's jeans down, " ooh wow. I still can't believe it went in me for couples of times," Puck joked at the size of little Dave. Puck spit on his hand and began stroking Dave's member and after a while, he opened his mouth and fill it with Dave's big dick. Dave moaned in pleasure. " fuck! You're so fucking good! Damn I love you!" Dave praised Puck's skill. Puck sucked Dave off till he came. Puck accidentally swallowed Dave's semen. " oh well, not that it's poisonous." Puck shrugged it off.  
>Dave clearly wasn't satisfied with only felatio. He wanted more. Puck knew that. Dave didn't have to say a word. Puck went on top of Dave and opened his drawer beside the bed. He took out a bottle of lubricant and applied some on his hand. Dave didn't said anything, he just watched the scene, amazed . Puck inserted a finger inside his ass and moaned a bit. He then slowly put Dave's dick inside his ass. " engh! Fuck it's big! I still can't get use to it!" Puck panted hard. He then moved up and down for several times but he couldn't continue it but Dave wasn't satisfied so he continued thrusting. Puck moaned loudly. " engh! This's like ecstacy! Fucking addictive!" Dave kissed Puck while thrusting hard. Dave stroked Puck's cock while kissing all over Puck's body part that he could reach. Puck tighten when Dave bit his nipple. " ooh fuck! Too tight! Coming! Shit! I'm coming! Engh!" Dave came inside Puck. The feeling of liquid squirted inside made Puck came onto Dave's stomach.<p>

Puck layed down on Dave, trying to stabilize his breathing as normal as he could. " pull it out Dave. It felt weird," Dave kissed Puck's neck and slowly pulled his dick out and wiped it off with tissues beside Puck's bed. " come on, Puck. Get up. We gotta clean this mess," Dave gently pushed Puck into a sitting position. Puck was too tired to do anything so he let Dave do all the cleaning. Dave start cleaning with wiping Puck's body. He grabbed a small towel and Puck only used to wipe himself off after having sex and wiped Puck's body. He then put a basin under Puck's ass and gently scrapped his semen out of his beloved asshole. Puck let out a few cute moans. Dave love doing the cleaning because he could see the cute side of Puck being dependable towards him. Dave smiled just at the sight of Puck. He must be really in love with this Puck.  
>" Noah, Move inside a bit," Dave slowly pushed Puck and layed down beside him. He wrapped Puck inside his big arms. He kissed Puck and Took a nap. They woke up during sunset to make dinner since they skipped lunch. Dave promised to cook for Puck today so he went downstairs first. When puck went down, Dave was already done with cooking the meal. " aww, you finished already?" puck sighed. " what?" " nothing. It's just that it would be nice to see you cook naked in apron," puck joked. Dave leaned towards Puck and kissed Puck. " I wouldn't look that hot in apron, but you would," Dave smiled cheekily. BANG! They turned their head toward the loud sound. It was the sound of books fell from someone's hand. " ooh wow , this is rather unexpected," mrs. Puckerman said and picked up the books she dropped.<br>" MOM?" Puck pushed Dave away. Dave went behind the counter. Waiting for something to happen. " I thought you're gonna be back home till tomorrow?" Puck still panicked but trying to make sure whether his mom is ok or not with the thing she just saw. " I.. I .. Yeah I thought so too but the convention was cancelled so we drove back . Hold up. I'm still trying to digest what I just saw," mrs Puckerman said. She kept silent for a while and then said, " how long has it been?" " not long . Just recently," Puck answered. " have you guys done it?" puck and Dave looked away shyly and nodded. " make sure to wear protection every time you do it. You guys may not have any problems but who'll know. " the couple nodded. Puck gave Dave the I've-told-you-so stare. Dave's eyes darted away. " were you always gay?" mrs Puckerman ask while grabbing a plate and put some spaghetti carbonara that dave cooked on the plate and ate it. " hmm nice." she hummed. " oh. I'm not gay," Puck insisted. Mrs puckerman and Dave raised an eyebrow in question. " oh really? So what's up with the kissing and the who-look-better-in-apron thing? " mrs Puckerman said, making fun of Puck. " oh I'm only gay for him. I'm not gay to everybody. Only him," puck said frankly. Mrs Puckerman and Dave chuckled. " now I know why you fell for this guy Dave. So innocent. Never knew my son's like this. Anyway, I just wanna say that this is quite shocking but I'm not against it. My precious one and ONLY son can love anyone he love. Hey, I still got your sister to continue our bloodline. Just so you know, the path you're choosing may be a problem for you guys. Some people may not be able to accept you, but you gotta keep your heads up and never let them get you. Got it? Treasure the moments you have. It could be cures for you when the time comes," mrs Puckerman advices them. The couple nodded in understanding.  
>" well! I'm gonna go now. Gonna meet some friends and maybe I'll sleep over at their houses. So you guys have the house for your self. Remember, don't break anything. And wear some protection," mrs Puckerman winked and left. Both of them were still shocked by the whole scene. But it's good to know that there's at least someone who accepted them wholeheartedly. " wow, you mom's pretty cool," Dave said and grabbed two plates. " yeahhh.." puck sat down and ate dinner with Dave. "taste nice." Puck complimented Dave. " give me a kiss then," Dave closed his eyes, ready to be kissed. Pick blushed and gave Dave a peck . " now all we have to deal with is Finn. I think we've gotta explain things to him," Puck said. " and why is that?" Dave asked cutely. " coz then, nobody'll stop us from doing anything~" Puck cupped Dave's face and kissed him passionately. " hmm~ taste like carbonara~" <p>


End file.
